This invention relates to 2-(4-aminopiperidino)pyrazines and derivatives thereof which are useful as analgesic and antidepressant agents.
There are many structurally related compounds known in the art, and known to have biological activity. For example piperazinyl-pyrazines are known in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,081,542 and 4,082,844 to have anorexic, antidepressant, antihypertensive, analgesic and sleep inducing agents. Similarly, piperazinyl-pyridines (U.S. Pat. No. 4,078,063); 3-(1-piperazinyl)pyrido[2,3-b]pyrazines (U.S. Pat. No. 4,082,845); 6-(1-piperazinyl)quinoxalines (U.S. Pat. No. 4,091,101) and 2-(1-piperazinyl)quinoxalines (British Patent No. 1,440,722) are also described as anorexic, antidepressant, antihypertensive, analgesic and sleep inducing agents.
Now with this invention there is provided a group of novel compounds which are 2-(4-aminopiperidino)pyrazines which are useful as analgesic and antidepressant agents by virtue of their serotoninergic properties.
It is also an object of this invention to provide novel processes for the preparation of the novel compounds of this invention; novel pharmaceutical formulations comprising these compounds as active ingredient; and a novel method of treating pain and depression by adminstration, to a patient, of one of the novel compounds or pharmaceutical formulation thereof.